<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoiling by paradossodimenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067432">Spoiling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta'>paradossodimenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, happy birthday yuzuru~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru refuses to stop working even on his birthday. Midori comes up with a clever way to get him to focus on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Yuzuru/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with a birthday fic to break up the halloween/fall fics. <br/>This was honestly a lot of fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy. Yuzuru deserves a break.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting out of Basketball practice was easy now that Morisawa-senpai wasn’t around to always force Midori to go. Both Akehoshi-senpai and Isara-senpai wanted him to be engaged with the club but they wouldn’t come to track him down and instead assumed he decided to go home and didn’t feel up to it. He certainly didn’t feel up to running around and throwing a ball around today but that had less to do with wanting to go home to the dorms and more with it being a very special day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori was especially pleased when he entered the student council room and found Yuzuru alone sorting through documents. Having a unitmate inside the student council had proven to be really resourceful. Plus, it helped that Shinobu was just the type of person who always wanted to help others. When Midori had asked Shinobu to ensure he got to be alone with Yuzuru for a little bit after classes had ended he was all too willing to help without question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru was always working so hard. He didn’t even look up at first when Midori entered but when the second year made no sound the elder boy looked up. “Oh, Takamine-sama, my apologies. I had thought you might be Sengoku-sama or Isara-sama.” he explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isara-senpai is at club with the others. I think Shinobu-kun is with Himemiya-kun at the library today.” He answered back as he moved into the room. Yuzuru was seated at his work desk, the surface covered in papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see thank you,” he smiled and started to pull his papers together. “I imagine the young master wanted a change of venue. I should go along and meet with them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori quickly made his way over to push Yuzuru back down by the shoulders. The surprised look in those fuchsia eyes made Midori blush immediately and pull his hands back. “I uh. I figured since it’s  your birthday you would take the day off from work and we could go out or something…” he murmured and glanced over to the side as he moved his hands behind his back to wring his hands nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned on the third year and he smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Takemine-sama. I know you mentioned wanting to ‘spoil’ me today. I had completely lost track of the dates. We’re busy getting ready for the Halloween events on campus. I really do need to be working…” he trailed off and Midori knew that this was typical Yuzuru. He worked way too hard and never gave himself a break but was so quick to ensure everyone else was okay. Midori hoped his pout wasn’t that apparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not as if he didn’t plan for Yuzuru to be adamant about working on his birthday. However, it meant that Midori had to move onto plan b and he wasn’t quite sure if he had the nerve to perform plan b. “I see.” he finally mumbled. “How long do you think you’ll be busy?” he tried to hold out hope for the first plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably make it back to the dorms late.” Yuzuru spoke, his tone still laced with remorse but conviction. Midori would soon be testing that resolve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori made his way to the door as if to leave but instead turned the lock on it before turning back around and before Yuzuru could fully comprehend what Midori was up to the younger boy had moved his lips onto his. Yuzuru was clearly surprised by Midori’s brazen display but responded in kind, kissing him and guiding Midori at the waist to sit in his lap. Within minutes his fingers were tangled in Midori’s soft brown locks and Midori had managed to unbutton at least two of Yuzuru’s shirt buttons before Yuzuru pulled back with a sharp intake of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midori,” he panted and grabbed a hold of both of Midori’s hands in his own to prevent him from undressing him further. “I’m sorry, I really do need to be working.” It was a lot harder to say no to him now when Midori was seated in his lap, face flush and eyes intent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori wasn’t sure what possessed him to say the next words but here they were. “You could keep working and I could...do something else?” he offered still not quite gutsy enough to say it but he let his hand travel down Yuzuru’s chest before his hand settled just above his boyfriend’s clothed crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midori.” His name was said with such tense restraint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Midori responds in what he likes to think was a sexy coy like manner. Though given the way he was slipping himself out of Yuzuru’s lap and instead positioning him on his knees in front of him with his hands placed on Yuzuru’s thighs, he was fairly certain anyway he answered would have been seen as hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru’s eyes follow him the whole way and Midori is excited to see the hunger in them. Good. Work would wait, right now he wanted to spoil his boyfriend. Midori reached for Yuzuru’s zipper and when the navy haired boy made no move to stop him Midori pulled the zipper down. Midori made eye contact with his lover as he reached his hand into the waistband of Yuzuru’s underwear, making the elder gasp faintly as Midori freed his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all of his protesting, Midori was pleased to see Yuzuru was already getting hard. Looks like his little show had gone over well. Midori took a hold of him at the base, placing soft kisses along the length, offering a few little licks that left Yuzuru pressing his lips tightly together to keep in his groans. They were still at school. Locked door or not it would be troublesome if someone heard him. Miodir was intent on forcing Yuzuru to at least make some noise though. He licked down the underside of Yuzuru’s cock before pulling back to the tip and sliding his tongue over the slit. The way Yuzuru tensed up was pleasant. His hands were firmly at his sides and balled into fists. Midori used his saliva as lubricant and started stroking his boyfriend to full hardness. “Yuzuru,” when his name was spoken the male looked down, his lips still tightly closed. “Touch me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori knew that Yuzuru still worried about being a bit too rough sometimes but Midori liked it. As soon as Yuzuru moved one of his hands to tangle back into Midori’s hair the young man groaned. He had to keep himself in check. This was about pleasing Yuzuru and not himself. If he got hard while blowing his boyfriend then he’d be stuck with that for however long it took till he could find somewhere to be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he had a job to do and he was focused. He closed his lips around Yuzuru’s head again and started bobbing his head back and forth. The groan that escaped Yuzuru’s lips sounded like the angels themselves and Midori hummed contently, the vibrations causing Yuzuru to let out another gasp and now both hands were in his hair. Just holding him, not pulling or tugging but just holding onto Midori’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori looks up at Yuzuru, face flushed and lips stretched over his dick. He was pleased to see Yuzuru also flushed and the look in his eyes meant that no work would be getting done right now. Midori was pleased his plan b was working. He pulled back almost entirely off of Yuzuru’s dick, taking a moment to center himself before relaxing his throat and moving forward to take all of Yuzuru at once. The hands in his hair tightened immediately. Midori moans around the dick lodged in his mouth and starts moving faster. Each time trying to take more and more of the man’s dick in his mouth to ensure every inch of it his covered in his saliva. Midori can tell by the way Yuzuru’s thigh muscles are growing more and more tense under his hands that his boyfriend won’t last for long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another moment later and Yuzuru realized it for himself. “M-Midori, s-stop, I’m gonna--.” he’s panting hard. Midori doesn’t think there’s a sight more beautiful and perfect than seeing the meticulously prim and proper butler that was Fushimi Yuzuru turned into a teenage boy by the sheer skill of his blow job. Midori wasn’t going to stop though, he held tighter to Yuzuru’s thighs pushing himself to his limits as Yuzuru pulled tight on Midori’s hair and let out a final goan as he released inside the other boy’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori held still, working his throat to the best he could to swallow everything. He knew going into this that making a mess in the student council room would have been awful. It’s not like this was his first time swallowing. He did prefer it when Yuzuru pulled out and came _on_ him but there was no way he was going to try and walk home from school with even the possibility of cum still in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was sure he wouldn’t make a mess he finally pulled back, letting Yuzuru’s dick plop out of his mouth. He swallowed a few more times just to try and ensure that he wouldn’t leak any of his drool either. Certain that he wouldn’t make a horrible mess for both of them to clean up, he finally smiled peacefully up at Yuzuru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru released Midori’s hair and instead gently pet the back of his neck and caressed his cheek. The hunger in Yuzuru’s eyes had been replaced with pure and simple adoration and Midori smiled even wider. Even if it was only for a moment he had gotten Yuzuru to relax and let off some steam. He took a hold of the hand on his cheek and kissed the palm before using the leverage to pull Yuzuru down a little and leaned up to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kisses now were more subdued, sated after their little tryst. “Do you want some water?” Yuzuru finally asked as they pulled apart and he managed to put his cock away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” Midori pouted though and that made Yuzuru laugh as he got up to get him a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takamine-sama is so impatient. I need to do my work today so that we can have the weekend to ourselves.” Yuzuru explained as he handed the glass over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori’s eyes widened. “Weekend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru smiled and stroked his cheek again. “After your birthday you promised to spoil me. The greatest joy I can give you is to let you do as you please. I already have the venue booked and have permission from both Eichi-sama and Isara-sama.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-If you already had a weekend plan why did you let me do that?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori was blushing furiously but Yuzuru chuckled in that way that let Midori know that despite appearances Yuzuru definitely had a darker side. “I couldn’t help myself. You just looked so cute. Besides, I’m fairly certain it's a common fantasy to have someone give you a blow job in a public space.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh, Fushimi-senpai is a pervert.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midori’s comment just earned him another chuckle before Yuzuru leaned over to kiss him again. It was fine though. It’s not as if Midori didn’t also have a fantasy about blowing Yuzuru in public. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thotty Midori is just so much fun and pair that with Dark Yuzuru and this entire fic was so much fun to write in a different that than my last Midoyuzu smut one was lol. Stan Midoyuzu and follow me on twitter @cosmicproducp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>